


That Coldness

by Reldnahc415



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reldnahc415/pseuds/Reldnahc415
Summary: Moonshine, Balnor, and Hardwon discuss death and how to protect Bev.
Relationships: Balnor the Brave & Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot & Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	That Coldness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place immediately after the events of episode 98.

This was it. It had all come down to this. The final battle. The Band of Boobs were only a few very, very short days away from their showdown with Thiala. Moonshine was getting ready, making sure she had all the ingredients for the Heroes’ Feast prepared. As she counted ingredients, Hardwon came down the stairway from the bedroom of their Magnificent Stump.

The fight with Pestilence only yesterday had taken a lot out of them. Balnor was still recovering from his wounds, and Bev had hardly left his side since they got back. Hardwon and Moonshine could hear them both snoring upstairs.

“So, Moonshine, I know we’ve talked about the plan a lot,” Hardwon drew his words out longer than usual, as if he couldn’t figure out how to get them out. He spoke like it was painful. “But we both know there’s only one thing that really matters in this fight.”

Moonshine knew what he was talking about, it had been on her mind since the fight with Death. Moonshine had poked fun at Hardwon for going down a lot, but after feeling what Hardwon had felt, that complete and total aloneness, she found it was harder to crack the usual jokes. “Yeah, Hardwon, I know…” She met his gaze as he handed her a clove of garlic. They both glanced towards the stairs that led to the shared room where Balnor and Bev were sleeping. 

“I know we’re gonna win. But I’m still so scared. I’m scared for you, and most of all I’m scared for Bev. He’s just a kid. He never asked for all of this.” Hardwon’s voice cracked and shook as he spoke. He shifted his body and leaned against the counter.

Moonshine looked at Hardwon. Her eyes drifted from his beard to his ears. Melora, she couldn’t look at his ears without thinking of how it felt to be gone. Hardwon noticed her stare and asked softly, “How did it feel for you? Being dead.”

Before she could answer, they both heard the thudding of fatherly footsteps as Balnor came down the stairway, white bandage covered in dried blood wrapped around his chest. He limped down the stairs, Hardwon rushing to help him. Balnor sighed, but accepted the help. “I’m okay, Hardwon. Bev fell asleep. He needs it…” Balnor saw the way the two were standing, the looks on their faces, and the way they eyed his chest, where his rib cage had been torn open.

“It’s bad, guys,” Balnor finally says. Hardwon and Moonshine laugh. Balnor laughs softly, too, before falling into a painful coughing fit.

They moved over, helping Balnor sit down at the table. Moonshine went to the kitchen to make some jambalaya, and Hardwon was changing Balnor’s bandage. The wound was healing well, thanks to Bev’s Touch Hands staving off any infection. Moonshine glanced from the kitchen just in time to see Hardwon make a disgusted face as he removes the white cloth.

Balnor winced in pain as the bandage peeled from his wound. Hardwon wrapped another around him, trying his best to be gentle. Moonshine sat down at the table, handing bowls of food to the other two. 

They finished their midnight meal and the three grizzled heroes all gave each other a knowing look. “No matter what happens, we make sure Bev never feels that.” Balnor’s voice was calm, but hard. A blunted edge to it. 

Hardwon nodded immediately. Moonshine hesitated. Her mind flashed to Melora, standing in the Crick that day. The day their journey began in earnest. She’d changed so much since then. Battle-hardened and scarred. But in a way, she was still the same. Her feelings about death hadn’t changed. She still believed everyone will have their time, should have their time.

But after she felt it, the cold in those brief moments where she was dead. Not dying, not unconscious. Dead. The only thing she felt was alone. The fear, the pain, it all faded. In some way she was aware that she should’ve been terrified, that she had to get up, to save Paw Paw, and Hardwon, and Bev. But the only thing she was truly aware of, was the dark and empty.

Her eyes started to well up with tears as she nodded. “We keep him safe as long as we can.”

At the top of the stairs, Beverly lied in bed, he missed Erlin. As Beverly imagined how good it will feel to finally see him again, he sobbed. Even at sixteen, Beverly knew as well as anyone that nothing was guaranteed. In three days time, Thiala will return, and she will try to kill him. The Titans of Bahumia will be the only ones who can stop her. And Beverly didn’t know if they even could.

The night wore on and slowly everyone returned to the comfort of their One Big Bed. Sleep slowly overtook the Boobs, and when they awakened, they were one day closer to the End. One way or another.


End file.
